Enseignements
by Yu Mushu
Summary: Hesat était connue pour être la représentante d'un empire flamboyant. Les pyramides, la richesse de l'Égypte Antique, les pharaons... Tout cela était grâce à elle. Cependant elle était consciente qu'il faille que son fils soit à la hauteur.


_**Petit OS fait sur Mama Égypte telle que je la vois (c'est l'une de mes -trop- nombreux OC). Je n'avais pas tellement le temps d'écrire cette année malheureusement (ni l'inspiration navrée). Néanmoins I'm back, avec plusieurs idées, et personnages.**_

_**Hesat veut dire « Déesse », il s'agit d'Égypte antique.**_

_**Mérérou signifie « Celui qui est aimé », c'est Égypte moderne. C'était le nom que lui avait donné sa mère avant qu'il ne se fasse appeler Gupta Muhammad Hassan comme dans le canon.**_

_**Hélène n'est autre que Grèce Antique.**_

_**Julius est Empire Romain.**_

_**[Bonjour originalité SBAM]**_

* * *

Le soleil tapait, le bateau de papyrus avançait sur le Nil, tranquille en ce jour là, trois personnes s'y trouvaient, un homme qui faisait avancer la barque, une femme était assise devant et qui observait un enfant de cinq ans environ jouer, proche du bord du bateau. Elle était habillée et parée richement et était d'une grande beauté.

- Mérérou... Reviens ici ou les crocodiles vont te manger.. dit-elle.

Hesat avait la voix aussi noble que son allure. Elle avait réussi à séduire Julius, le représentant de l'Empire Romain -chose qui n'était absolument pas compliquée- et faire jalouser Hélène qui n'était autre que la Grèce sur le plan de la beauté.

Bien entendu, son fils unique lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il semblait peu bavard et n'avait pas beaucoup d'expressions sur son visage. Néanmoins avec sa mère il savait être un vrai moulin à paroles.

- Mais maman, je n'ai pas vu de crocodile. rétorqua-t-il de sa petite voix. Et puis s'il y en a on pourrait les tuer.

Hesat se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Surtout pas Mérérou. Tu sais pourquoi ? Les crocodiles sont sacrés...

- Comme tous les animaux ?

La femme rit.

- Ou presque tous. Les crocodiles sont les symboles de Sobek. Presque tous nos dieux se doivent d'être respectés.

Mérérou l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tous les dieux maman ?

- Presque tous... Sois attentif mon fils. Ne vénère ô grand jamais Apophis qui est un dieu du chaos... Pire que Seth...

- Pire que Seth... répétait l'enfant à plusieurs reprises comme pour assimiler la leçon.

Hesat sourit et caressa la petite tête de son fils pendant qu'ils arrivaient en vue du palais qui leur avait été attribué et le déposa par terre.

La barque arriva sur le rivage sans encombre pendant que Hesat arborait un air neutre et impérial, tenant son fils par la main, la tête haute et le regard droit devant. Mérérou essaya de copier l'attitude de sa mère pendant que leurs serviteurs baissaient la tête à leur venue.

Les pierres blanches du palais étaient aveuglantes et Mérérou plissa les yeux.

- Reste digne mon fils... dit la représentante de l'Égypte pendant qu'ils continuaient à avancer.

* * *

Égypte Antique tira les rideaux et alla vers le lit de son fils avant de lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant d'une voix douce.

- Mérérou... Lève-toi mon fils.

L'enfant grogna doucement. Hesat sourit.

- Je sais qu'il est tôt mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Le garçon mit du temps et se leva avant d'aller faire sa toilette. Juste après sa mère s'occupa personnellement de lui. Elle noua un pagne de lin blanc autour de sa taille, mit un pectoral de pierres précieuses autour de son cou, enfila des bracelets d'or à ses bras et se mit à le maquiller avec soin.

- Maman... se plaignit l'enfant, fortement tenté de tout enlever.

- Tu te dois d'être digne de ton rang mon fils... répondit sa mère. Nous avons une dure journée qui nous attend.

Elle se releva et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Tu es tellement beau Mérérou.

* * *

Hesat s'était assise sur son siège et écoutait les rapports des ambassadeurs venus aujourd'hui dans son palais d'une oreille attentive. Son fils était à côté d'elle. Elle tenait à ce qu'il assiste à ses réunions diplomatiques pour qu'il puisse s'instruire et la remplacer en cas de besoin, voire pour qu'il sache ce qu'il faudra faire quand viendra le temps où elle devra lui laisser la place.

- Entends-tu Mérérou ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment pour s'assurer qu'il écoutait bien.

L'enfant sursauta, il somnolait à moitié.

- Oui maman.

- Tiens-toi droit.

Le jeune garçon fut fortement tenté de soupirer mais ne fit ni ne dit rien. Il regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer un scarabée rampant sur le sol, près des ambassadeurs. Il était d'un bleu irisé et il s'agissait sûrement du plus beau spécimen qu'il ait jamais vu.

- Dites, à qui veut l'entendre, que mon fils surpassera tous les enfants de la nouvelle génération de nation. Ni le fils d'Hélène, ni les descendants de Julius, n'arriveront à l'égaler. Insistez surtout auprès d'eux. Je lui laisserai toute ma grandeur.

- Oui. acquiescèrent les diplomates.

Mérérou profita du fait que sa mère soit distraite pour prendre le scarabée, du moins essayer. L'insecte se réfugia sous la toge d'un des ambassadeurs qui se raidit.

Hesat écarquilla les yeux en voyant son fils sortir de la toge avec l'animal dans les mains.

* * *

- Et c'est lui qui risquerait d'être meilleur aux descendants de l'Empire Romain ? demanda le diplomate outré. Laissez moi rire !

- Il reste un enfant.

Mérérou écoutait, derrière une colonne. À cause de lui, sa mère avait perdu la face face à un représentant de l'Empire Romain.

Il attendit que l'homme parte pour s'agripper aux jambes de Hesat en silence. Cette dernière se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'enfant avant de sourire, oubliant toute la honte et la colère qu'elle ait pu ressentir envers lui.

Il était encore trop jeune pour lui donner des engagements pareils. C'était une évidence. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas le laisser représenter le pays comme bon lui semblera ? Il avait sans doute hérité du bon sens de sa mère, elle lui ferait confiance.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
